Quand la musique est bonne
by Shiita
Summary: Japon, 2013. Les démons contrôlent le pays, comme dans la majorité du monde. Malgré les lois sur l'égalité humains-démons, les Hommes ont du mal à trouver leur place si celle-ci sort du cadre que leur ont prévu les Daiyôkais, les dirigeants. Les démons, les Grands, sont si fort, si intelligents... Pourquoi traiter en égal des êtres qui ne peuvent rivaliser avec leur puissance ?
1. Chapter 1

D'un coup de pied rageur, Zoltan envoya valser ce qui restait de sa batterie.

- La répétition commence bien, soupira Hisaishi en posant sa guitare aux cordes rafistolées.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta l'Africain. J'ai juste _posé_ ma baguette dessus !

- Je sais, je sais…

Hisaishi se prit la tête entre les mains, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air désespéré. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Leur groupe de musique pouvait se permettre de se passer d'une batterie pendant quelques temps mais si sur le long terme, ils ne parvenaient pas à en retrouver une… Ce serait une catastrophe. Ils ne pouvaient survivre en ne jouant que des valses, des balades et en ne chantant que des chansons à texte… De plus, celles-ci nécessitaient un public qui écoute.  
Et dans un monde de démons, il était très rare que ceux-ci écoute des humains. Que ce soit de la musique, du chant, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Au mieux, il faisaient partie du décor, comme une chaîne hi-fi.  
Sur un point de vue légal, humains et démons vivaient sur un pied d'égalité. Mais dans la réalité, les démons ayant plus de capacités, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales, ils réussissaient mieux socialement et professionnellement. De plus, les quatre parties du pays, Nord, Sud, Est et Ouest, étaient elles-aussi dirigées par des démons, et les choses étaient en train de changer. On disait qu'un démon prenait le pas sur les autres, et instaurait ses propres lois… Hisaishi tira sur ses cheveux noirs, se forçant à revenir à l'instant présent. Il sentait son courage l'abandonner. Comment pouvait-il se soucier de politique ?! Comment allaient-ils payer la facture de la ruine qu'ils habitaient ? Ils ne pouvaient déjà pas se permettre d'avoir le chauffage et l'eau courante… Le japonais releva la tête et contempla la seule pièce de l'habitation : dans un coin, le réchaud à gaz sur lequel ils faisaient chauffer l'eau pour la cuisine et la toilette, quand ils pouvaient se le permettre. L'unique placard contenait des pâtes et des pommes de terre. La majorité de la pièce était occupée par les instruments guitare sèche, guitare électro-acoustique, clavier synthétique, violon, saxophone, flute etc. côtoyaient les restes de la batterie.

Le reste de la pièce était occupé par cinq sacs de couchages.

Seiji regarda alternativement Zoltan et Hisaishi. Le plus jeune du groupe, et le dernier arrivé, avait beaucoup de mal avec cette précarité. Il avait perdu son travail d'agent de surface qu'il occupait depuis ses 16 ans et, après six ans de bons et loyaux services, il s'était retrouvé sans emploi, congédié comme on abandonne un chien du jour au lendemain. Il avait trouvé par hasard les Pilleurs de l'Ombre : Il avait trouvé refuge, quelques mois auparavant, sous le porche où dormait le groupe. Odion, le fondateur, lui avait spontanément offert le "gîte et le couvert" et le jeune les avaient rejoint.

Odion, grand, la peau mate, les yeux vert olive, les cheveux noirs, mi-longs, qu'il rassemblait en une queue de cheval, paraissait beaucoup plus âgé que ses 26 ans. Il représentait les Pilleurs de l'Ombre en toute circonstance, qu'il s'agisse de la négociation avec un client, de l'organisation interne, des courses… De ce fait, chacun se pliait à ses décisions et suivait ses conseils. Il était souvent considéré comme le "chef" du groupe.  
Zoltan, l'aîné, 30 ans, avait été élevé avec Odion dans un orphelinat dont ils s'étaient enfuis à l'âge de 12 et 16 ans pour se lancer dans la musique. Tous les deux avaient une voix très particulière : Zoltan chantait très grave mais avait une voix très pure et musicale ; quant à Odion, il pouvait prendre presque n'importe quel timbre.

Il y avait ensuite Hisaishi, jeune prodige la musique qui, à 23 ans, savait jouer de tous les instruments. Avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux dont le gris allait du ciel couvert au gris acier d'un ciel d'orage, il avait amené au groupe la grande majorité des instruments ainsi que de la discipline et surtout, l'apprentissage de la musique : les notes, le solfège... Il avait changé de vie et quitter sa famille humaine riche le jour où sa fiancée s'était suicidée, 3 ans auparavant.

Et enfin, il y avait Shiita. Shiita… La seule fille de la bande, vive, joyeuse, et surtout magnifique. Les yeux couleur émeraude, les cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune, la peau cuivrée et une voix claire et cristalline.

- Seiji-kun, tu es encore en train de fantasmer sur la petite, le taquina Zoltan.

Le jeune homme rougit de gène et marmonna des excuses qui firent rire les deux hommes.

Seiji et Shiita étaient considérés comme les petits du groupe. Les autres les appelaient souvent "petit" et "petite".

- Les gars, on a un client !

Les trois hommes levèrent vivement la tête. Odion et Shiita entraient dans la masure.

- Vous en faites, une tête, s'étonna l'homme.

- Odion, fit Zoltan en se levant pour les accueillir, on n'a plus de batterie.

- Pardon ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Son ami haussa les épaules.

Odion se passa la main sur le visage.

- On annule alors ? demanda Seiji d'une petite voix.

- Que veux-tu faire d'autre ? marmonna Odion d'une voix lugubre. Je vais le rappeler. Quelqu'un a de la monnaie pour la cabine ? demanda-t-il en fouillant ses poches.

- Monnaie du pain ? demanda Hisaishi en lui tendant quelques pièces.

* Ouais…

L'homme quitta la pièce d'un pas vif, tandis que les quatre autres se regardaient. Seiji se leva brusquement et sorti de leur refuge. Il se laissa tomber sur une pierre et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Hisaishi se leva pour le suivre mais Zoltan le retint, lui signifiant que le dernier arrivé avait besoin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Shiita vint se laisser tomber à côté d'Hisaishi.

- On pourrait peut-être se diversifier ? proposa-t-elle. Odion est bon masseur, par exemple.

- Aucun démon n'acceptera qu'un humain le touche. Et les humains n'ont pas d'argent à dépenser dans de telles futilités, répondit Zoltan d'un ton sombre.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence jusqu'au retour d'Odion.

- Faites pas cette tête, les rassura-t-il, ça passera.

- Il faut trouver une autre batterie.

- Et avec quoi ?! explosa Zoltan. Avec quel argent ? On n'arrive déjà pas à manger à notre faim… Voire à manger tout court.

Odion soupira.

- Je vais chercher Seiji-kun. Il neige, manquerait plus qu'il attrape froid.

Il ramena le jeune homme, tremblant, et se mit à préparer le repas : soupe de pomme de terres. Au moins, ils mangeaient chaud.

Après ce repas frugal, ils allèrent se coucher, la luminosité ne leur permettant plus de voir correctement.

Au bout de quelques heures, Shiita, qui ne dormait pas, entendit Seiji renifler.

- Seiji-kun ? chuchota-t-elle.

Un nouveau reniflement lui répondit et un bruit de tissus qu'on bouge se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Seiji était à ses côtés et se blottit contre elle.

- J'ai peur, chuchota-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Mais ça ira, tu verras. On va s'en sortir.

- Shiita-chan, je…

- Chuuut. Ecoute, essaie de dormir. Demain, on va prospecter pour essayer de trouver un client, ou un sponsor, OK ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Dors bien, Shiita-chan.

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain, Odion constata au premier coup d'œil l'ambiance grise de la pièce. Il sorti de son sac de couchage, malgré la température glaciale de la pièce et jeta un regard attendri à Shiita et Seiji, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Il se dirigea à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Le paysage habituel avait disparu sous une épaisse couche de neige. Il avait certainement dû neiger toute la nuit.

Odion resta un moment appuyé contre la fenêtre, observant le paysage. Si seulement ils avaient pu se produire pour gagner des pourboires, mais non, il était impossible pour eux de se produire en public : ils se feraient arrêter –au mieux- voire agresser dans la minute pour « outrage à autrui ».

Outrage… depuis quand la musique était un outrage ?!

Il se secoua, fit demi-tour et alla allumer la cafetière.

- Debout les amis ! Il fait jour, au boulot !

Petit à petit, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre émergèrent de leur sac de couchage comme des chenilles de leur cocon.

Après une tasse de café et quelques miettes du pain de la veille, Odion frappa dans ses mains.

- Allez les gars. On se motive, on va aller chercher des nouveaux amis aujourd'hui.

Zoltan s'apprêta à marmonner un "super" sarcastique mais un regard d'Hisaishi le fit taire. Seiji n'avait toujours rien dit.

Arrivés en ville, avant de se séparer, Odion leur donna ses dernières recommandations :

- Bon, je m'occupe d'éventuels clients ou sponsors, OK ? Cela dit, si vous voyez quelqu'un d'intéressé, n'hésitez pas à lui glisser deux mots, hein. Et si vous trouvez des trucs intéressant, vous pouvez aussi les ramener. Allez, rendez-vous dans deux heures !

Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre se séparèrent, chacun partant dans une direction différente. Seiji se dirigea vers le centre, lorgnant sur les vitrines, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder les vêtements et objets derrière les vitres. Devant la boutique d'un plombier, il soupira. Il mourrait pour une douche. Et des vêtements propres. Et pour avoir l'estomac plein. Ou moins vide en tout cas. Les odeurs alléchantes d'une boulangerie lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Il s'assit par terre près de la devanture et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit une voix de petite fille :

- Maman, le monsieur, il a l'air triste.

Puis, il sentit une jeune femme lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

- Hey, ça va ? Tu n'as pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Il releva la tête, sans pouvoir cacher ses yeux rougis.

- Monsieur, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda la petite fille.

Toutes les deux se ressemblaient : les cheveux noirs, mis-long avec une frange qui tombait sur leurs yeux marron, quoi que dans ceux de la petite on voyait des paillettes d'or. Il baissa les yeux, conscient qu'il les dévisageait. Son regard tomba alors sur le croissant que tenait la fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Il se senti saliver.

- Tu as faim, monsieur ? demanda la fillette en lui tendant son croissant.

- Yuri ! s'exclama sa mère en même temps que Seiji protestait.

- Mais maman, répondit la petite Yuri. Il a faim. Ah oui ! J'ai croqué dedans. Attends, monsieur.

Elle se redressa, fouilla son petit sac et en sorti une poignée de pièce. Seiji tenta de nouveau de protester mais la petite était déjà au stand de la boulangerie en demandant autant de croissants qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Le boulanger, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène lui tendit cinq croissant, cinq bonbons et une briquette de jus d'orange.

- N'essayez pas de protester, lui dit la jeune femme en souriant. Ma fille est très têtue, une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête, on ne lui en enlève pas.

La petite revint en courant et tendis le sac en papier à Seiji. Le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux joues et la remercia en bégayant de reconnaissance. Les croissants étaient tièdes. Il pensa tout d'abord les garder pour lui. Puis le rouge lui monta aux joues de honte. Après tout ce que les Pilleurs de l'Ombre avaient fait pour lui... Finalement, il avait hâte de les rapporter. La maman et la petite Yuri s'éloignèrent en le saluant de la main. Il se leva et alla remercier le boulanger et proposer ses services pour le dédommager.

- Tu rigoles ? lui lança l'homme. Tu as sûrement autre chose à faire de ta journée.

- Monsieur, hésitait Seiji. Puis il se lança. Monsieur, je fais partie d'un groupe de musique. Si vous avez besoin d'une animation quelconque, nous serions heureux de vous rendre service.

- D'un groupe de musique ? Bon courage, va, vous en aurez besoin. Si vous avez des flyers ou quoi que ce soit, vous pourrez venir les afficher ici. Et j'en parlerai à mes clients. Tu as un numéro de téléphone ? Ou une adresse ?

En rougissant, Seiji lui expliqua pour la cabine téléphonique, lui donna le nom d'Odion. Il allait partir quand le boulanger le retint.

- Ecoute, garçon. J'ai toujours des invendus en pâtisseries et sandwiches ou même du pain. Habituellement je les jette. Tu crois que ça vous intéresserait ? Si ça peut servir...

- Oh, c'est vrai Monsieur ? Vous nous... les donneriez ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Ca me posait un problème de les jeter. Je vous mettrait un sac de côté tous les soirs. Allez, file.

- Merci, Monsieur, merci infiniment !

Seiji rejoignit le point de rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure de retard. Odion, Zoltan et Hisaishi le regardèrent courir vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Les gars! Vous ne devinerez jamais !

Il leva le sac de papier et leur résuma les événements. Les trois autres l'écoutaient, les yeux ronds.

- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama Odion. Bien joué, Seiji-kun, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Mais, où est Shiita-chan ? demanda Seiji en regardant autour de lui.

- Alors là, aucune idée. On va l'attendre encore un peu.

Hisaishi leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était d'un blanc lourd. Il allait encore neiger.  
Au moment où tombaient les premiers flocons, Shiita réapparu. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers eux, soulagée qu'ils l'aient attendue.

- Désolée pour le retard. Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en désignant le sac.

- Des croissants, lui répondit Odion en lui racontant l'aventure de Seiji. Et toi, du nouveau ?

Souriante, elle tendit la main et déposa des billets dans la main d'Odion.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?

- J'ai fais du ménage, ce matin, répondit-elle. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard.

- C'est génial, fit Zoltan. Seiji-kun nous ramène à manger et la petite nous ramène de quoi payer la facture. Vous êtes génial les jeunes.

- Oui, heureusement que vous êtes là, renchérit Hisaishi, parce que nous, on a fait choux blanc.

- Oui, bon, on y va ? Je me les gèle là, râla Zoltan.

Sa remarque fut saluée d'un éclat de rire. Bras dessus bras dessous, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre regagnèrent leur refuge.

- Foyer, oh doux foyer... marmonna Zoltan en entrant le premier.

- Allez, mangeons ces croissants ! s'exclama Odion.

Il les fit légèrement réchauffer au dessus du réchaud et servi à ses amis un chocolat chaud qu'il avait eu grâce à une campagne publicitaire. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre mangèrent en silence en regardant la neige qui tombait à gros flocon. Rien ne leur avait jamais paru aussi bon.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à répéter, Zoltan se servant d'un bidon vide en guise de percussion. Odion s'efforça de maintenir la bonne humeur en plaisantant. Hisaishi salua la performance de Zoltan et blagua en proposant une nouvelle marque de fabrique avec des instruments faits à partir de rien.

Les semaines passèrent. Toujours pas de clients. Ce mois-ci, ils avaient pu payer la masure où ils logeaient mais comment faire pour le mois d'après ? Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre semblaient avoir épuisé leur quota de chance. Après deux semaines où le gentil boulanger les avaient bien aidé, sa boutique avait été racheté par un démon et il avait été forcé de suivre les règles imposées par son nouveau patron pour ne pas perdre son emploi. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre lui avaient assuré qu'il se débrouilleraient et l'avait chaleureusement remercié, lui rappelant que s'il avait besoin d'aide, ils seraient heureux de lui rendre l'appareil.

En attendant, pour réaliser le maximum d'économie, seul le cuisinier ne se lavait plus que les mains, la soupe était de plus en plus claire, de moins en moins épaisse. La masure devenait de plus en plus sale, de plus en plus froide. Le soir, ils se blottissaient les uns contre les autres, tentant de se protéger du froid. Ils étaient sans cesse les uns sur les autres, sans aucune intimité, sans la moindre hygiène. Chaque jour qui passait, Odion se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour la santé physique et mentale de ses amis. Il savait que Seiji avait une santé fragile. Il avait toujours été bien traité par ses maîtres, avait eu au moins deux repas chauds par jour, des vêtements propres… Là, chaque nouveau jour qui se levait lui prenait encore un peu de courage, d'espoir. Et encore, songea Odion, ils étaient ensembles… Par moment, il pensait aux plus démunis qu'eux, à toutes ces familles humaines dehors, dans le froid… Mais Seiji ne serait certainement pas plus rasséréné par sa vision des choses…

Seiji était plongé dans ses idées noir. Il avait faim, il avait froid, il en avait assez de sentir mauvais, assez de s'endormir chaque soir la peur au ventre en pensant au lendemain. Il tentait de ne pas trop y penser, comme tout ses amis. Il écoutait vaguement Shiita jouer de la flute tandis que Hisaishi et Zoltan disputaient une bataille, assis à même le sol. Ils attendaient le retour d'Odion. Le boulanger était venu le chercher avant le lever du jour, restant très vague et très mystérieux. Le soleil était presque couché et il n'était pas rentré. La veille, Shiita avait de nouveau fait quelques heures de ménage et avait ramené de quoi payer le loyer (ils étaient en retard de deux semaines). Le reste de l'argent avait été mis de côté pour le mois prochain, dont l'échéance était dans deux semaines. Quand Seiji, de mauvaise humeur, avait protesté en disant que l'argent pouvait servir à les nourrir, Zoltan l'avait rembarré en lui rétorquant que si ils se faisaient expulser, ils ne tiendraient pas bien longtemps dans le froid.

Bref, Seiji en avait marre. Il pensait sérieusement à sortir, s'enterrer sous la neige qui dépassait maintenant le mètre, dehors, et attendre la fin, là, quand Odion ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Un Grand, un démon, expliqua-t-il essoufflé, en refermant la porte. Il veut un concert classique pour accompagner un repas d'affaire. Violon, flute et clavier.

- Euh, ça fait trois, fit Zoltan en levant la main comme pour poser une question.

- Et pour les autres, il y a deux postes pour le service !

- Cool, marmonna Zoltan.

- Attends, fit Odion en se laissant tomber à côté de lui, on aura tous du boulot, on va manger chaud et on sera payés !

- Le service n'est pas mon fort…

Odion eut un doux sourire.

- On verra. Le concert est dans deux soirs. Il veut tous nous voir demain. Et il tient visiblement à ce que la seule fille fasse le service. Il ne l'a pas vue mais, cela dit, ça se comprend, plaisanta Odion avec un clin d'œil complice vers la jeune fille qui lui tira la langue. Alors, on est d'accord ? Seiji-kun, au violon, Hisaishi le clavier et je prends la flute. Shiita fait le service et on verra pour Zoltan.

- Ca marche ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur. L'avenir allait peut-être leur sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayant rendez-vous le lendemain dans l'après-midi, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à répéter. Le lendemain, Seiji marmonna ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis la veille.

- Il y a juste un problème, les gars. On pue.

- Euh, oui, effectivement, répondit Hisaishi en se tournant vers Odion.

- Mise à part se frotter avec de la neige, on peut pas faire grand chose, répondit Odion en soupirant.

- Seiji-kun a raison. On ne peut pas gâcher une telle opportunité à cause de notre odeur.

Brusquement, Seiji prit une profonde inspiration, retira ses vêtements et sorti dehors, se jeter dans la neige.

Zoltan le ramena par la peau du coup en lui hurlant dessus. Il avait les lèvres bleues et il tremblait en claquant des dents. Shiita l'enroula dans son sac de couchage et lui servit un verre de _Sake_.

Odion releva soudain la tête, les yeux brillant. Il prit une casserole et sorti à son tour, la rempli de neige et la posa sur le réchaud, poussé au maximum. Il alla ensuite chercher le peu de savon qu'il leur restait et qui leur servait surtout à se laver les mains. Après avoir rappelé -inutilement- à ses camarades d'économiser l'eau et le savon, ils se lavèrent chacun leur tour. Ils enfilèrent enfin leur vêtements de concert, qu'ils ne mettaient que pour cette occasion et qui étaient légèrement parfumés - ils avaient "emprunté" du parfum via les testeurs des magasins de beauté où ils avaient acheté, pour faire bonne mesure, de l'ombre à paupière pour Shiita.

Ils se mirent ensuite en marche, avec leurs instruments, vers l'endroit qui allait peut-être changer leurs vies.

Bouches bées devant la magnifique demeure de leur client, les Pilleurs de l'Ombre laissèrent à Odion le soin de les présenter à leur hôte, une démone sophistiquée, les cheveux noirs relevés en queue de cheval, ses yeux rouges les scrutant un à un.

- Très bien, dit-elle finalement. Votre employeur ne sera pas là pour assister à votre répétition, il s'occupe des derniers préparatifs pour la soirée de demain. Vous allez donc me montrer ce que vous savez faire. Je m'appelle Kagura.

Elle les introduisit dans un petit salon où elle leur tendit trois partitions. Une version modifiée de _La danse macabre_ de Saint Saëns afin d'être adaptée à leur trois instruments.

- Qui va jouer ? demanda-t-elle en les scrutant du regard.

Odion désigna lui-même, Hisaishi et Seiji.

- Très bien. Allez-y.

La démone se montra satisfaite de leur prestation. Néanmoins, les prévint-elle, ils joueraient sur le piano qui se trouvait dans le Grand Salon qui était inaccessible pour le moment à cause des préparatifs. Elle tint ensuite à voir Shiita et Zoltan porter un plateau de verre dans un chemin tracé au sol avec des livres. Pendant cet exercice, elle leur coupa la route, les héla d'un claquement de doigt alors qu'ils mettaient la table et leur fit servir du champagne dans des flutes en cristal.

Elle leur exposa ensuite le programme de la soirée du lendemain, leur expliquant qu'ils auraient des uniformes à porter, et qu'ils travailleraient de 18h, heure à laquelle commençait la soirée, jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité s'en aille. Les musiciens auraient un quart d'heure de pause toutes les quatre heures. Quant aux serveurs, cela dépendrait du service et des invités.

- Ca vous effraie ? demanda-t-elle, comme si c'était une question éliminatoire.

- Absolument pas, répondit Odion. Cela nous est même arrivé de jouer six heures d'affilées. Ce que nous pouvons également vous proposer c'est d'effectuer un roulement. C'est à dire que les musiciens mangeront chacun leur tour pour éviter de faire chuter l'ambiance.

Elle hochait la tête de satisfaction quand un grand démon entra dans la pièce. Costume, veste et cravate blancs, ses longs cheveux noirs et ondulés tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux naturellement khôlés... Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre devinèrent qu'ils avaient là leur client.

- Messieurs bonjour, les salua-t-il alors qu'ils s'inclinaient profondément. Mademoiselle. Alors Kagura ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Ils sont bien, Naraku, lui dit la démone. Il y a moyen qu'ils fassent quelque chose de correct demain soir.

- Bien, très bien.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- Ecoutez, continua Naraku, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que vous soyez bloqués à cause de la neige alors vous passerez la nuit ici. Je vais vous assigner un appartement avec tout le nécessaire, ne vous inquiétez pas. La soirée peut être longue alors reposez-vous tout le temps nécessaire. Kagura viendra vous chercher une heure avant le concert pour que vous vous accordiez et prépariez. Soyez prêts.

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Odion.

- Le salaire dépendra de votre prestation et du retour des invités. Nous verrons cela après la soirée. Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Kagura, met-les au dernier.

Ils montèrent ainsi des volées et des volées d'escaliers. Kagura les rassura en leur rappelant qu'ils avaient tout le nécessaires dans leur appartement et que, au besoin, ils étaient à l'étage des domestiques et qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas hésiter à les solliciter.

L a demeure était un véritable labyrinthe, Zoltan comprit pourquoi leur client, Naraku, les faisaient escorter. Etrangement, ils ne virent pas un seul domestique. D'ailleurs, se demanda Zoltan, pourquoi leur faire faire le service, si ils avaient des domestiques ?

Il en était là de sa réflexion quand ils débouchèrent sur un palier. Le toit partait légèrement en pente sur leur droite. Kagura se dirigea tout au fond du couloir et ouvrit une porte de bois, semblable aux dizaines d'autres présentes à cette étage.

- Bienvenus, leur dit-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser entrer.

Il la remercièrent et pénétrèrent dans leur appartement. Ils entendirent la clé tourner derrière eux.

- Et ben, on risque pas de se sauver, marmonna Odion. Cela étant...

Ils se tournèrent vers la pièce principale. Une cuisine ouverte, une table basse autour de laquelle s'étalaient six coussins, des placards dans lesquels ils trouvèrent des futons moelleux pour le côté pièce à vivre et de la nourriture dans la cuisine. L'appartement comptait aussi une salle de bain avec douche et baignoire ainsi que des toilettes séparées.

- C'est un peu rudimentaire, plaisanta Hisaishi. Mais c'est génial !

- Je peux prendre une douche ? demanda Seiji. Pitié ?

- Vas-y bonhomme, lui dit Zoltan. Moi je vais aider Odion à faire à manger. Hisaishi, tu jettes un œil sur ce qu'ils veulent qu'on joue demain s'il te plaît ?

- Et moi ? demanda Shiita.

- Tu n'auras qu'à aller te laver après Seiji, lui dit Odion. Repose-toi en attendant.

La soirée passa très rapidement. Chacun alla se laver soigneusement, c'était si agréable d'être propre ! Puis Odion leur servi des _ramens_ et ils allèrent se coucher tôt. Odion mit le réveil à six heures, pour une dernière répétition, un bon repas et une bonne sieste jusqu'à quatre heures où ils pourraient se préparer pour la soirée.

Le soir venu, Odion, Hisaishi et Seiji s'installèrent rapidement, au fond de la salle, alors que Shiita et Zoltan filaient en cuisine. Odion resta debout, Seiji s'installa sur le tabouret, Hisaishi devant le piano à queue qui occupait une bonne partie de l'espace réservé. Sur un signe de Kagura, ils commencèrent à jouer, les doigts d'Hisaishi glissant sur le piano tandis que Seiji et Odion se regardaient. Au moment convenu, ils prirent une inspiration et se lancèrent dans la même mélodie, accompagnant en douceur Hisaishi dans une musique lente et douce, le temps que les invités s'installent. Profitant de la liberté de mouvement que lui conférait son violon, Odion se balançait au rythme de son archet et en profitait pour observer la salle. Les tables, rondes, pouvant accueillir six personnes, étaient disséminées dans la pièce. La plupart des convives ne les regardaient pas. Odion eut un soupir qui fit trainer sa note. C'était bien parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'argent… Faire partie du décor ne leur correspondait pas…

Au bout de trois heures et demie, Seiji leur fit discrètement signe qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Ils terminèrent leur morceau. Pendant qu'Odion s'installait au piano dans l'indifférence générale, Hisaishi et Seiji se glissèrent en cuisine. Le fondateur du groupe ferma les yeux. Et il décida d'improviser. Laissant voler ses doigts sur les touches, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vivement dans une mélodie qui avait pour seul tempo les battements de son cœur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il laissa redescendre le rythme, rouvrant les yeux, enchaînant avec un morceau qu'il connaissait tant qu'il pourrait le faire en observant les démons. Bien évidemment, aucun d'eux n'écoutait vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il croisa le regard d'un démon loup qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Lui seul battait la mesure avec son pied. Le démon lui adressa un signe de tête auquel Odion répondit par un sourire. Il ignorait délibérément Kagura dont le regard insistant lui commandait de se concentrer sur sa musique quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de Naraku. Un démon, grand, les cheveux d'un blanc pur, tirant légèrement sur l'argenté, s'était retourné pour le regarder jouer. Troublé par son regard fixe posé sur lui, Odion rata une mesure mais se reprit en enchaînant sur un autre air, appelant ainsi ses camarades à l'aide. Ah, la musique et ses codes… Hisaishi et Seiji achevèrent rapidement leur repas et rejoignirent Odion. Seiji prit le violon, Hisaishi la flute. Et l'air d'Odion se transforma en une valse. Avec surprise, il vit le démon qui les observait se lever et inviter Kagura à danser, en s'inclinant devant elle. Bientôt, toute la salle valsait. Incrédule, Odion tenta d'échanger un regard avec les deux autres mais l'un et l'autre étaient concentrés sur leur instrument. Deux heures passèrent encore quand Odion se décida à prendre une pause. Il retrouva Zoltan en cuisine.

- Ca se passe bien ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Ca peut aller. Mis à part le fait que l'on soit complètement transparent. Même les domestiques ne nous regardent pas… Ils nous donnent les assiettes à servir, point.

- Et oui, que veux-tu… Cela dit, on ne l'est pas pour tout le monde...

Il lui parla du démon loup et du démon aux cheveux blancs. Zoltan et lui se penchèrent par la porte, jetant un œil à la salle.

- Tiens, regarde, à la table de Naraku, Shiita est en train de les servir.

Les convives avaient cessé de danser, reprenant leurs places. A côté du démon blanc se trouvait un autre, visiblement plus jeune mais lui ressemblant beaucoup. Il suivit brièvement Shiita du regard quand elle lui tendit une coupe de vin blanc. Puis reporta son attention sur la discussion.

La jeune fille revint rapidement vers eux.

- Ouf ! J'avoue que je commence à être crevée ! Ils ne nous avaient pas dit que les lumières seraient tamisées !

- Non. Dis, Shiita, tu sais qui c'est le grand blanc, là-bas.

- Non, mais il doit être important pour être à la table de notre employeur…

Odion hocha lentement la tête.

Puis il termina rapidement son repas et rejoignit ses camarades.

Le reste du concert se déroula sans incident, les Pilleurs tentant de se surpasser à chaque note.

Enfin, vers 3h, la soirée prit fin. Ils étaient fatigués, avaient les jambes et les bras mous mais globalement, Odion rassura ses camarades en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient se montrer assez satisfaits : ils avaient tout de même réussi à accrocher quelques regards, quelques pieds qui battaient la mesure. Bien sûr, on n'en était pas encore aux foules en délire, plaisanta-t-il mais c'était un premier pas.

Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre patientaient à l'entrée de l'imposante demeure de Naraku, leurs instruments sur l'épaule. Enfin, Odion sorti de l'imposante demeure, l'air déconfit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Odion ? Demanda Zoltan. Il n'était pas content ?

- Oh, si très content. Il est très satisfait et fera peut-être encore appel à nous. Il nous trouve très professionnels pour des humains et nous remercie d'avoir fait le ménage dans l'appartement.

- Et .. ? l'encouragea Hisaishi.

- Et il nous paye en chèque.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions pas de compte en banque. Il est désolé mais il n'a pas de liquide. C'est ça ou rien.

Seiji baissa la tête. C'était un beau rêve, rien de plus.

Déçus, ils prirent le chemin de leur masure, soupirant à la pensée du chemin à faire, de l'ambiance froide de la pièce.

- Attendez !

Ils firent volte face. Odion reconnu immédiatement le démon qui les avaient observé pendant la soirée.

- Je vous ai entendu parler, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Ecoutez, j'ai été profondément séduit par ce que vous avez fait cette nuit et je voudrais vous aider. Puis-je avoir votre chèque, monsieur ... ?

- Appelez-moi, Odion, Monsieur, je vous en prie.  
- Très bien, Odion. Attendez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Et le démon disparut avec le chèque dans l'imposante demeure de Naraku.

- Et si il ne le ramène pas ? demanda Seiji.

- Il n'a pas l'air méchant, répondit Zoltan. Et en plus... il s'est excusé. Un démon qui s'excuse, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça. De toute façon, que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'un bout de papier ?

- Si Zoltan le pessimiste dit ça, plaisanta Shiita.

L'homme lui tirait la langue quand le démon reparut.

- Voilà ma proposition : Naraku me fait un chèque et je vous reverse l'équivalent en liquide, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Vous... vous feriez ça pour nous? s'exclama Odion. Mais... pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous m'avez impressionné cette nuit. Et parce que je voudrais que vous acceptiez de jouer à la fête qu'organise ma belle fille dans une semaine. Elle voudrait "l'amour" comme thème. Le délai est un peu court mais je voudrais vraiment que vous acceptiez. Je n'ai trouvé personne qui dont la musique me plaît autant que la votre. Les démons sont imbus d'eux-mêmes et leur musique est fade, les humains trop terrorisés pour enchaîner deux notes. Ecoutez, je vous propose de venir en discuter chez moi, au chaud. J'en profiterai pour vous donner la somme qui vous est due.

Odion échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec ses camarades puis accepta.

A leur grande surprise, le démon les fit monter dans une limousine noire aux vitres teintées. Il leur proposa des boissons et un en-cas. Puis il leur posa des questions. Leurs prénoms, depuis quand ils se connaissaient, depuis quand datait leur groupe, le nombre de concerts qu'ils avaient fait ...

- Dites-moi, est-ce que vous chantez aussi ?

- Oui, oui, Monsieur, répondit Hisaishi -Odion avait la bouche pleine- C'est notre activité principale. Odion et Shiita-chan sont nos chanteurs. Et Zoltan, Seiji-kun et moi les accompagnons en musique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous chantez comme type de musique ? L'amour, ça vous inspire ?

- La plupart de nos chansons sont autobiographique, répondit Shiita. Ou s'inspirent de fait que nous avons vus et qui nous ont marqués. Elles s'inscrivent principalement dans la Pop. Et oui, l'amour nous inspire, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Mais, quelle sorte d'amour ? demanda Odion. L'amour fraternel, familial, fleur bleue, déçu ?

Le démon leur sourit. Pour des humains, ils étaient vifs. Il était satisfait d'avoir su les mettre à l'aise. Peut-être même que… il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question d'Odion.

- Elle n'a donné que ce mot. J'imagine qu'il peut regrouper tout ce que vous avez dit. Alors, êtes-vous intéressés ? Au niveau du délai, ça ira ? Sinon, je peux la convaincre de le décaler.

Seiji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce démon s'excusait, les aidait, leur proposait un contrat, les faisait monter dans sa limousine, s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'ils faisaient et s'adaptait même à leur contraintes... Mais qui était-il ?

- Oui, nous sommes intéressés, répondit Zoltan en souriant. Au niveau du délai, ça ira. Nous répétons régulièrement.

- Combien de temps Naraku vous avait-il prévenu pour cette soirée ?

- Deux jours.

- Deux jours ?! s'exclama le démon, outré.

* Ce genre de choses arrivent régulièrement. On fait souvent appel à nous en dernière minute en guise de remplaçants par exemple.

La limousine s'arrêta enfin devant un portail en fer forgé surmonté d'un T portant en guise de chapeau un rond noir rempli d'ivoire. Au loin, dans le parc immense, cachées derrières les arbres, on devinait les formes d'une demeure au moins aussi imposante que celle de Naraku.

- Je vais chercher votre argent. Je vous laisse discuter entre vous en attendant.

Pas besoin de discussion. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre étaient unanimes. Chanter, c'était leur gagne-pain et leur passion. Si ils commençaient à faire les difficiles, il n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge comme disait Zoltan.

Quand le démon revint, Odion lui signifia qu'ils étaient d'accord. Le démon sourit et sorti du porte-document qu'il avait emmené avec lui une feuille de papier blanc. Un contrat. Le tout premier de leur carrière ! Odion le lut attentivement, ouvrant de grands yeux devant le salaire promit, deux fois supérieur à celui que Naraku leur avait accordé, détaillant les conditions et finalement, signa au nom du groupe. Le démon signa à son tour puis il tendit la main à Odion. Ce dernier hésita un instant.

- Dans le milieu des affaires, quand un contrat est conclu entre deux parties, il est d'usage que les deux parties se serrent la main, dit le démon en riant. Ce ne sont pas mes griffes qui vous effraient j'espère ? Je ne suis malheureusement pas un chat, je ne peux pas les rétracter.

- Non, non Monsieur, pas du tout, dit Odion en lui serrant la main.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, lui dit le démon en lui tendant une enveloppe avec son salaire. Un démon qui serre la main d'un humain ? Oui, Pilleurs de l'Ombre, je serre la main des humains, je les emploie, je les paie. Il n'y a pas de raison, n'est-ce pas ? Tout travail mérite salaire.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Parfait.

Il tapa à la vitre de la limousine :

- Sôta, ramène-donc les Pilleurs de l'Ombre chez eux.

- Bien, Monsieur Taishô.

- Messieurs, mademoiselle, au plaisir de vous revoir. Je reprendrai contact avec vous dans la semaine pour les modalités. Répétez-bien, termina-t-il en souriant.

- Sôta, le chauffeur, déposa les Pilleurs de l'Ombre au bout de leur rue, ces derniers ne souhaitant pas que le chauffeur de leur employeur voie dans quelle misère ils vivaient. Malgré la neige accumulée sur la route la voiture n'avait glissée ni à l'aller ni au retour. Ils poussèrent la porte de leur refuge et Zoltan pressa Odion de question, il avait bien vu que son ami avait pâli.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu es blanc comme un linge depuis qu'on est parti.

- Taishô... Notre employeur est Monsieur Taishô...

- Oui, et alors ? demanda Seiji.

- Taishô-sama est... le dirigeant de cette partie du pays... C'est un Daiyôkai… Son titre exact est le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest...

- QUOIIIII ?

- C'est lui ?

- Oh mon dieu, on va bosser pour le Seigneur des Terres de l'Ouest...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
J'espère que les deux premiers chapitres vous ont plu.  
Je poste celui-ci avec un peu d'avance étant donné que je n'aurai pas accès à internet dimanche.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre 3 !  
Bonne lecture !

_- Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you

...

**Toc toc toc**

Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre s'interrompirent lorsque des coups furent frappés à la porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, Odion posa guitare et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait pas trente-six personnes qui connaissaient leur adresse. A vrai dire, il n'y avait que leur logeur...

Odion ouvrit la porte et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Monsieur Taishô, leur nouvel employeur.

- T... Taishô-sama, le salua-t-il maladroitement.

- Bonjour, Odion. Je suis venu vous voir pour discuter des formalités.

- Ou... Oui, bien sûr, entrez, Monsieur, balbutia-t-il, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre posèrent leurs instruments et firent de la place pour leur invité.

- Vous nous voyez bien embêtés de vous accueillir dans ce taudis, Monsieur Taishô.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est votre salle de répétition ?

- Oui, Monsieur, entre autres, répondit diplomatiquement Hisaishi.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que... c'est ici que vous vivez ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre autre chose.

Taishô regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Comment ? Des musiciens si talentueux ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'ils étaient humains... Quelle connerie, ce racisme !

Il soupira puis reprit contenance et retrouva son sourire.

- Alors, voici ce que je vous propose. La fête de Kagome-chan, ma belle fille, commence vers 20h. Une heure avant, Sôta viendra vous chercher. Il prendra une camionnette pour que vous puissiez prendre les instruments dont vous avez besoin. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Oui, Monsieur c'est très bien.

- A présent... Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité mais... est-ce possible d'assister à la suite de votre répétition ? Rien qu'un morceau ou deux.

- Bien évidemment, Monsieur Taishô, répondit Hisaishi. Voulez-vous boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- Oh, non, Hisaishi, je te remercie mais je mangerai en rentrant et je tiens à faire honneur à ma femme qui est une excellente cuisinière.

- Très bien. Nous reprenons ?

- Allez-y, je vous en prie.

Après _My heart will go on_, Shiita interpréta _Right Here Waiting for you_ puis Odion et Zoltan chantèrent _Te puedo Acompanar_. Taishô applaudit.

- Et vous parlez plusieurs langues en plus ? Cette soirée va être un véritable délice, je le sens !

Il avait en effet un très bon pressentiment concernant les Pilleurs de l'Ombre.

Odion posa sa guitare et regarda autour de lui. La scène, circulaire, se trouvait au milieu des tables. Ils allaient vraiment être au cœur de leur public… Enfin, public… tout était relatif lorsque l'on jouait pour des démons. Pendant le concert de Naraku, ils avaient vraiment eu l'impression de faire partie du décor.

Taishô s'approcha et leur sourit.

- Alors, l'espace est-il suffisant ? demanda-t-il à Odion.

- Oui, Monsieur, je pense que ça devrait suffire.

- Bien, alors je vous laisse vous accorder. Ma belle-fille est arrivée, elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

Comme chez Naraku, le démon possédait un piano à queue. Hisaishi s'y installa et joua les notes que demandaient ses amis, afin qu'ils puissent s'accorder.

- OK ? demanda Odion après quelques minutes. On est bons ?

- Yep, on est les meilleurs ! lança Hisaishi en clignant de l'œil.

- Tout à fait ! Alors prêts ? On y va !

Ils se mirent à jouer au moment précis où Kagome, la belle-fille de Taishô entra. Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux couleur noisette. Seiji rata la reprise et perdit complètement le rythme du morceau. C'était la jeune femme dont la fille leur avait offert des pâtisseries ! D'ailleurs la petite, entrant après sa mère, le reconnu tout de suite.

- Maman ! C'est le garçon qui était dans la rue !

Avant que sa mère puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea vers les musiciens. Elle leur posa un déluge de question : qui ils étaient, leurs prénoms, où ils habitaient, pourquoi ils étaient là… Odion s'accroupit et lui expliqua :

- Nous faisons de la musique, c'est notre métier. Ton grand-père nous a demandé de jouer pour la fête de ta maman.

Puis il présenta ses amis à la petite Yuri et à sa maman.

- Alors c'était vous la surprise, sourit Kagome. Et bien, je vous en prie, allez-y. Et désolée pour l'interruption.

Il n'y a pas de mal, lui répondit Odion en lançant un coup d'œil aux Pilleurs pour relancer la musique.

Puisque la reine de la fête était là, ils décidèrent d'entamer le chant proprement dit. Seiji prit sa flute et en sorti quelques notes. Puis Shiita commença à chanter :

_- Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_ Bad is how I know you_

_ Go on…_

- Maman ! C'est _Titanic_ ! s'écria Yuri.

Kagome sourit à sa fille et l'invita à faire moins de bruit pour pouvoir entendre les musiciens.

Outre Kagome étaient présents son mari, InuYasha, le fils cadet de Taishô. Ses oreilles de chien trahissait le métissage humain-démon. Mais il avait hérité de son père des yeux d'or, des cheveux couleur de neige. Son visage, très doux malgré les apparences, lui venait de sa mère, Izayoi, une femme magnifique, très douce, qui était assise avec son mari sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient le tour de la salle.

Les amis de Kagome et InuYasha étaient également présents : Sango et Miroku, son mari, tous deux humains ainsi que leur trois enfants. Asa, Aya et Kan jouaient avec Yuri. Shippô, un jeune démon renard, surveillait les enfants tout en jouant avec eux. Kohaku, le jeune frère de Sango, qui travaillait aux écuries avait demandé une journée de congé pour l'occasion.

Taishô les avait prévenu de l'absence de deux membres de la famille : Kimi, sa première femme ainsi que Shinji et Akiko, les enfants de cette dernière. En revanche, Sesshômaru, le fils aîné de Taishô devait faire son apparition dans la soirée.

La soirée débuta par quelques chants plutôt enjoués afin de mettre tout le monde dans l'ambiance. Au moment où Odion se demandait s'il était judicieux de faire quelques slow, la petite Yuri tira le bas de son pantalon.

- Dis, Monsieur Musique, tu connais des chansons pour les enfants ? Tu peux en chanter ?

- Ca devrait pouvoir se faire ma puce, répondit Odion après un coup d'œil interrogatif vers Kagome.

Il lança _Et l'on y peut rien_ tout en réfléchissant à une chanson qui pourrait plaire à la petite, tout en s'inscrivant dans le thème. Il se décida à faire dans le classique, une chanson que la fillette pourrait connaître. Laissant la fin de la chanson à ses camarades, il se dirigea vers Taishô et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Le démon lui sourit et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il revint alors vers la scène et faisant monter la petite fille à côté de lui, il lui demanda.

- Dis-moi Yuri-chan, tu connais le dessin animé avec les lions ?

- Oui !

- Et vous, les enfants ? continua-t-il à l'adresse des petits qui se pressaient autour d'eux. Vous connaissez les chansons qu'il y a dedans ?

- Oui !

- Alors on y va.

Il regarda Zoltan. L'homme cligna de l'œil. Odion commença alors à déclamer :

_- C'est terrible, c'est affreux._

_- Quoi ?_ demanda Zoltan

_- Et ils se moquent de tout !_

_- Qui ?_

_- L'amour s'amène et nous, pauvres pouilleux, ils nous jettent tous les deux._

_- Oh._

_- Sous les diamants des étoiles, quel magique univers… Mais, dans cette romantique atmosphère, ça sent mauvais dans l'air !_

Shiita reprit alors.

_- L'amour brille sous les étoiles  
D'une étrange lumière  
La terre entière,  
en parfaite harmonie, vit un moment royal !_

_- Je voudrais lui dire « Je t'aime »_, chanta Hisaishi d'une voix de velours.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant passer un grand démon aux cheveux d'argent et aux yeux d'or. Odion le reconnu tout de suite, c'était le fils de Taishô, qui l'avait accompagné à la réception de Naraku. Surpris par le manque de mouvement devant lui, il observa Shiita pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille avait les yeux fixés sur Sesshômaru.

Allons donc…

Shiita observa le démon aller s'asseoir près de son père. Il tourna les yeux vers eux et les fixa pendant quelques secondes, le regard inexpressif. Shiita rougit brutalement et baissa vivement les yeux. Odion avança discrètement, lui marchant sur le talon.

- … _serait trop blessée._

_- Quel lourd secret cache-t-il_, reprit à temps la jeune fille, la voix un peu tremblante_, derrière tant de rancœur. Moi je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil, qui règne dans mon cœur !_

Elle continua à chanter d'une voix un peu plus basse, accompagnée par les enfants qui chantaient avec elle.

A la fin du chant, Taishô invita ses musiciens à faire une pause, leur proposant d'aller se servir au buffet. Odion lui répondit qu'ils pouvaient se relayer et ainsi continuer à jouer, tranquillement, pendant que les autres allaient manger. Shiita se proposa pour prendre le premier « tour de musique ». Elle s'installa au piano et rejoua Titanic, sans chanter, cette fois. Elle joua ensuite _Summer_, _The wind of life_, _River Flows In You._

Après son repas, Odion proposa de la remplacer. Après quelques minutes au piano, le temps que Shiita mange, il prit sa guitare électrique et entama quelques notes. Puis les paroles d'_Hallujah_ retentirent dans la pièce redevenue silencieuse. La chanson invitait au slow et rapidement, les couples se formèrent. Izayoi dansait avec sa petite-fille et Kagome avec Shippô.

Assis à côté de son père, InuYasha se pencha brusquement et donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de son frère, installé et de l'autre côté.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de l'inviter ! lui lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Sesshômaru se contenta d'un petit « Humpf ». Taishô eut un sourire amusé et se leva.

- Moi, je suis capable ! S'exclama-t-il, plantant là ses deux fils dont le plus jeune s'écria « Eeeeh ! C'était mon idée ! »

Shiita fut très surprise quand Taishô lui tapota l'épaule et l'invita. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Odion puis accepta. Le démon l'entraîna alors dans une valse très lente, au rythme de la musique. A la fin de la chanson, il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils aîné et fit signe à Odion d'enchaîner. Appuyé par ses camarades, ce dernier se lança dans une valse un peu plus rapide (_Howl's Moving Castle_). A la fin du morceau, à la demande de Yuri, il continua avec « Histoire éternelle » pendant que la petite fille chantait. Elle avait une belle voix et chantait juste. Taishô revint s'asseoir à côté de son fils aîné, qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux de la danse. Il se pencha vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille « Poule mouillée ». Sesshômaru se leva d'un bond, jetant à son père un regard outré. Taishô pensait que son fils allait sortir de la salle, vexé, mais non. Il s'approcha de Shiita et l'invita avec beaucoup de galanterie

- Je… je suis désolée, bredouilla Shiita, je danse très mal.

- Tu t'en sortais bien avec mon père, insista le démon. Je te guiderai.

Elle accepta.

Sesshômaru lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une valse.

Shiita n'osait pas le regarder. Si près l'un de l'autre, il devait forcément entendre ou sentir son cœur battre à toute allure. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot de la danse, se concentrant sur leurs pas. Elle sentait sa main dans la sienne, sa poigne si chaude, si ferme, son maintien presque royal. Et son odeur… Elle était fraiche et douce, comme… pelucheuse. Quelques notes sucrées se mélangeaient à la légère odeur de chien…

Et sa main sur sa taille…

Quand elle prit conscience de ce contact, son cerveau plongea dans une sorte de brouillard et elle fut incapable de penser à autre chose.

La fin de la chanson arriva bien trop vite au goût de la jeune fille. Sesshômaru s'arrêta, inclina le haut du corps pour la remercier tandis qu'elle s'inclina profondément. Le démon quitta ensuite la salle. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un chaise, s'excusant auprès de leur hôte.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est normal, lui sourit le démon, tu viens d'enchaîner trois valses. Ca ira ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la scène pour reprendre la suite, après quelques minutes de repos. En pinçant les cordes de sa guitare, elle se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Ces gens, tous si gentils avec eux… Cette ambiance… elle se sentait bien, à jouer, entourée de… d'amis ? Elle se sentait chez elle.

La fête prit fin aux alentours de deux heures du matin, les enfants refusant d'aller dormir tant que les adultes n'y allaient pas aussi. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre insistèrent pour aider à ranger. Alors qu'ils rassemblaient finalement leurs instruments, Taishô leur proposa de passer la nuit ici. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, le remerciant chaleureusement.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se coucher, Shiita fit part à ses amis de ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Moi aussi je me sens bien ici, fit Odion. C'est un vrai plaisir de travailler pour lui.

Et oui… fit Seiji l'air sombre. Mais demain, on reprend la vie quotidienne.

Demain est un autre jour, fit Zoltan, presque en grondant. Profitons-en encore un peu…

Et il s'enfouit sous les couvertures, bien au chaud, rapidement imité par ses camarades.

Le lendemain, après leur avoir offert le petit déjeuner, Taishô les fit venir, tous ensemble dans son bureau. Il leur remit la somme convenue en liquide. Puis resta étrangement silencieux, comme si il prenait une décision importante. Enfin, il déclara :

- Pilleurs, j'aime vraiment ce que vous faites, votre manière de voir les choses, de voir la vie. Votre musique m'évoque beaucoup et j'admire votre courage et votre ténacité.

- Merci, monsieur Taishô, répondit Odion en souriant, sourire auquel le démon répondit.

- Je sais que pour des humains, percer ne doit pas être facile. Aussi je serais heureux de vous accorder une aide financière et matérielle.

Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre restèrent silencieux, n'osant croire ce qu'ils entendaient. Odion pensait à émettre un début de protestation quand le démon reprit la parole.

- Il y a, au fond du parc, une petite maison où vous pourrez loger, une fois qu'elle sera réhabilitée. En attendant, j'ai de quoi vous loger. Et en ce qui concerne la musique, un certain nombre de mes amis organisent régulièrement des réceptions ou des fêtes ou vous pourrez vous produire, si vous en avez l'envie.

- M… Monsieur Taishô, un moment s'il vous plaît, lui demanda Odion après un regard implorant d'Hisaishi le suppliant d'intervenir. Ce que vous proposez, concrètement, c'est…

- Du mécénat. Enfin si vous en ressentez le besoin.

- Monsieur, intervint Hisaishi, l'honneur nous oblige à vous dire que nous ne pourrons certainement pas vous rembourser avant un bon moment…

- Mais qui parle de rembourser, Hisaishi ! Vous êtes courageux, vous vous débrouillez seuls et c'est tout à votre honneur. Mais vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps comme ça sans un coup de pouce. Je suis prêt à vous le donner.

- Mais nous sommes des humains !

- Bien sûr, et c'est ça qui me donne envie de vous aider. Trop souvent, les humains abandonnent, se contente de dire « c'est trop difficile ». Vous, vous êtes décidés à vivre votre rêve et vous vous battez pour cela, malgré vos passés difficiles et le handicap dû à votre race.

Il tendit la main à Odion. Ce dernier la considéra un instant, en hésitant, jetant des coups d'œil à ses amis, refusant de prendre seul une décision d'une telle importance. Se lier à un démon, c'était comme faire un pacte avec le diable. Les Pilleurs de l'Ombre n'avaient qu'une parole, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

Comme s'il avait senti leur réticence, Taishô sourit plus largement.

- Je peux vous signer un bout de papier attestant que je ne vous demanderai rien en échange de cette modeste contribution. Je crois en vous, Odion, Hisaishi, Zoltan, Seiji et Shiita. Je souhaite de tout cœur je souhaite de tout cœur vous voir réussir. Et puis, si vous y tenez vraiment, je vais poser une condition de remboursement. Le jour où vous serez harcelés par les paparazzis, vous aurez remboursé votre dette.

Odion sourit. Ce jour n'étais pas prêt d'arriver… Il leur faudrait sûrement plusieurs vies avant ça…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance au démon. Zoltan, pourtant d'un naturel méfiant, lui avança le bras en le tenant par le coude et Odion serra franchement la main de Taishô.

- Merci pour votre confiance, Monsieur, nous ferons de notre mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

- Merci à vous, répondit Taishô avec chaleur. Alors à partir de maintenant si je dis ou fais quoi que ce soit qui vous gêne, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en faire part, d'accord ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Que ce soit clair, vous n'êtes pas mes employés, je n'ai pas d'ordre à vous donner, simplement des conseils, éventuellement des services à vous demander.

- Oui, nous le savons.

Taishô posa une main sur l'épaule d'Odion et l'autre sur celle de Seiji.

- Vous pouvez voir les choses de la manière suivante : je ne suis plus votre employeur, mais votre protecteur. Je prends les choses en main à partir de maintenant. Contentez-vous de chanter, de jouer et de vous faire plaisir. Laissez-moi m'occuper du reste.

Il les regarda chacun leur tour. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur Zoltan, celui-ci sourit et tendit sa main, paume vers le sol. Odion sourit à son tour, voyant où son ami voulait en venir, et posa sa main sur la sienne, imité par Taishô, Shiita, Hisaishi et enfin Seiji.

La chaleur de leurs mains semblait se mélanger, afin de se fondre avec l'air ambiant.

Bienvenus chez moi.

NDA : S'il vous prend l'envie d'aller écouter les chansons pendant la fic, voici les titres et les interprètes. Bon, d'accord, je le fais aussi pour rendre hommage aux chanteurs.

Certaines chansons seront légèrement modifiées (que leurs chanteurs et propriétaires me pardonnent…).

Certaines de ces chansons… j'ai dû les écouter une fois ou deux dans ma vie, découvertes par des enfants ou à la radio. Je ne les aime pas toujours mais leurs paroles me parlent et s'accordent avec les événements de la fic.

Disclaimers : _My Heart will go on_ - Céline Dion

_ Right Here Waiting for you_ - Richard Marx

_Te puedo Acompanar_ - Florent Pagny

_Et l'on y peut rien_ - Jean Jacques Goldman

_L'amour brille sous les étoiles_ - Le Roi Lion - Walt Disney

_Hallujah_ - Jeff Buckley

_Summer_ - Yan Tiersen (BO Goodbye Lenine)

_The Wind of life_ - Joe Hisaishi

_River Flows In You_ - Yiruma

____How's Moving Castle Theme - Joe Hisaishi

PS : Si quelqu'un a une technique pour que le "Doc Manager" de ne me mange pas ma mise en page à chaque fois, je serais heureuse de le connaître !


End file.
